A Late Night Snack
by TeknoWriter
Summary: Gwen has been made younger by Vilgax. Ben is in love with her. She teases him. Sorry i am crap at summaries. This is my first Fanfic EVER. Please read and review  WARNING. is located inside :    enjoy


**Late Night Snack**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS JUST WHAT I WRITE.**

**WARNING-SEXUAL SCENES, INBRED AND SLIGHT PEDOPHILIA. IF YOU ARE NOT OVER 18 DO NOT READ!**

**Ben was sitting on the bonnet of his new car looking at his much younger cousin Gwen, Who, Thanks to Vilgax was made young again, **_**'She is beautiful' **_**he thought. He had always loved her more than a cousin should. "Come on Gwen, We need to go home it is getting late"**

"**Ok Ben, Let me just pack up my stuff" she said.**

**Ben got in his car and turned the heater on. He loved his new car, It was blue with a red racing stripe down the middle. The bang he heard next to him brought him back to reality.**

"**Ben, You ready to go? I'm hungry, Can we go get something to eat?" she asked.**

"**We sure can, Mc Donalds fine?"**

**She nodded. Ben tuned the key and started driving off. About five minutes into the drive Gwen put her legs up on the dash, She was wearing a short skirt so when Ben looked at her he saw right up her skirt and noticed she was not wearing any knickers. '**_**Holy shit she has nothing else on', **_**Ben noticed his pants getting tighter and shifted to try and get comfortable. Gwen noticed him shifting and asked "Are you ok, Ben?" "Yeah I'm fine" he replied.**

**After maybe another five minutes of driving they arrived at the Mc Donalds. "Do you want the usual?", Again she nodded. Ben drove up to the speaker box.**

"**Hi how can I help you?" the female voice asked.**

"**Hi can I please get a large fries and a chicken burger, And also a medium fries and beef burger" **

"**Yeah sure that will be a total of $11.85, Drive to the last window"**

**Ben started to slowly drive to the window, He pulled up and the girl from the speaker box, Her name was Kristi, Said "$11.85 thank you"**

**Ben handed her the money, Just as Kristi was going to hand Ben the food Gwen reached over to grab it, As she was the hand that was supporting her slipped and landed on his tented crutch, She didn't move her hand for what felt like forever to him, And when she did he heard himself groan, '**_**shit' **_**he thought, He looked up to see Gwen looking at him with a cheeky smirk on her beautiful young face, This made Ben's penis twitch.**

**Ben took off, Going faster then he normally would, So he can get home and use the loo. When they finally got to the house, Ben skidded to a halt in the driveway, Jumped straight out of the car, Unlocked the door and ran to the bathroom. **

**Gwen jumped out of the car and yelled after Ben "Are you going to help me with this or not?", With no answer she cursed under her breath, Reached in the car and grabbed the food. **

**When Ben reached the bathroom he went straight to the toilet and unzipped his pants, Pulled out his rock hard penis and started stroking it, His eyes closed. The second he closed his eyes he saw his cousin, She was laying on his bed with some very sexy lingerie, They were black and red lace with frills. He started stroking faster and more rapid, Making him moan in pleasure. He blew his load quickly, It landed all over the toilet seat and the wall behind. He quickly cleaned up his spoof.**

**When Gwen got inside she heard a slight moan, She knew what he was doing and it made her smirk. She put the food on the kitchen bench and opened the fridge to get herself some soft drink. She grabbed her food out and sat down to eat, Just as she sat down Ben walked into the kitchen. He grabbed his food and sat down, He was still red from what he did.**

"**Are you ok Ben?" **

"**Yeah I'm fine" He said**

_**Shit I hope she didn't hear me, Even though she did look sexy. **_**Ben thought to himself as he looked at his cousin. **

**After five minutes of eating in silence Gwen got up. "I'm going to have a shower ok Ben"**

"**Ok Gwen, Did you enjoy your food?" He asked while munching down on some of his chips. "I loved it Ben, Thank you". She walked off to go have a shower. Ben heard the shower start and as soon as he did images started popping up in his head of Gwen getting undressed and getting into the shower, Rubbing all over her naked and wet body, Making sure the soap reaches everywhere, Including between her legs.**

**Ben had a hard on immediately, He wanted to grab it then and there but thought he would wait until they went to bed. **

"**Ben can you please bring me a towel I forgot to grab one" He heard Gwen yell out, He got up and grabbed a towel, He knocked on the bathroom door. "Can I come in Gwen?" he thought he would ask, "Yeah come in Ben". Ben opened the door slowly and walked in, Trying to keep his head down, Which failed. He looked up and saw her in her birthday suit, She had an average body for her age, Small frame, Small perky breasts, And a clean hairless slit. His jaw almost dropped and he felt his hard on against his leg. Gwen looked down and saw the bulge in his pants. "Here you go cuz" he said, With a slight croak in his voice, "Thanks Ben". He walked out quickly, Went to the lounge room and turned the tv on.**

**Gwen smiled to herself, Thinking of the size of Ben in his pants. She got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around herself. She left the bathroom and went to the kitchen, Ben was watching her as she walked. She went to the fridge and bent over, Ben saw straight up the towel. She knew he was looking at her, She just smiled, Grabbed an orange and walked to her room.**

**When Gwen came out of the room Ben was watching wrestling, She sat down on the lounge and watched it with him. When it hit 10 pm Ben spoke up "Come on Gwen time to go to bed", She got up with a sigh and started walking to her room. Ben walked to his also.**

**When Ben got to his room he took off his pants and laid on the bed, His penis was already hard, So he grabbed it and started stroking furiously. When he was near the end he heard a knock on the door. He quickly pulled the blanket over him and said "Come in Gwen". **

**She was wearing a gold coloured silk nightgown that stopped just before the end of her buttocks, And showed off all the curves in her young body, "Sorry Ben, I just wanted to know if you have seen my notepad?", As she was talking she walked over and sat on the bed, Leaning against Ben. She felt his hard on underneath the blanket. "What is that under the blanket?" she asked. She quickly pulled back the blanket to see Ben's hard manhood. She gasped, "Ben is that because of me?", He tried to pull the blanket back up but Gwen stopped him.**

**She grabbed his penis tightly, Squeezing it and rubbing her thumb along his head. This made him moan and he went to grab her hand, "Uh uh I don't think so Ben, I plan to have some fun tonight and you're the main entertainment". **

**Ben's jaw dropped, He put his hand on her leg and said "Oh really now Gwen and what are we going to do for fun?", She smirked at his question and started moving her hand up and down his shaft. **

**He started moaning and lifting his butt up and down, She went faster at the sight of this, Unknowingly getter wetter in her nether regions by the stroke, Ben told her to lay on the bed next to him, As she did so he noticed that she was not wearing any thing at all underneath. **

**Gwen laid next to him and continued stroking his penis, Ben was slowly sliding his hand down her body, From her face, To her neck, Then the thigh and then he cupped her inner thigh, Just below her vagina. Ben flicked his little finger along her vagina, Flicking both of her folds and a tiny bit of her clit. She moaned at the flick, She sat up straight away, And kissed him heartedly, Then she started moving down his body, Stopping for a little while to pay attention to both his nipples, This made Ben moan loudly. She continued down and stopped over the head of his penis, She kissed his head, Then started licking up and down the sides, When she got back to the top she put the head in her mouth and started sucking, He noticed that she took all of him in. Ben was moaning loudly by now, Saying her name in ecstasy. He came quickly, Spilling more of his seed than he thought he had, into her awaiting lips, Which started spilling out of the corner of her mouth.**

**She looked up to him and smiled, "I see you enjoyed that Ben", He nodded furiously at her, He grabbed her and forcefully pushed her onto the bed, He kissed her like he never kissed anyone before. She accepted the kiss making it oh so much deeper. He started slowly moving his hand down her body until it reached her slit, He lightly rubbed her clit which made her moan louder then he thought she would, He slowly slipped one finger in and moved it in and out, This made her moan louder which just made him go faster, He eventually added another finger, Followed a few seconds later by a third, She screamed out his name as she reached her orgasm, Ben took his fingers out of her and put them to her lips, She started sucking on them tasting her own juices.**

"**Do you like the taste of what I can do to you Gwen?"**

"**Hell yeah I do" She replied between breaths.**

**They started kissing only stopping for air. "Do you want to go further Gwen?", She slowly nodded, Ben got on top of her with his head at the her entrance. "Are you sure?" "Do it Ben, Please I want you" she said. He slowly slid his penis inside her still wet slit, He kept going until he felt some resistance and knew it was her hymen, "This is going to hurt you know", "I know Ben and I don't care". Ben nodded and pulled out slightly then suddenly pushed back in breaking Gwen hymen and taking her virginity, Gwen screamed which made Ben stop, "Keep going Ben I will be fine", Ben continued slowly, Going in and out, Gwen's grunts of pain soon turned to moans of pleasure. Ben sped up steadily making Gwen moan loudly. He was close to exploding and he could tell that she was to. He sped up, Going as fast as he could until she heard him scream out his name and her walls tightened around his penis, Which sent him over the edge. **

**When they both stopped jerking, Ben laid beside her. **

"**I love you Gwendolyn Tennyson, Forever and always"**

**This made her smile, "I love you to Benjamin Tennyson, I always have and always will"**

**With that they both fell asleep, Still naked and both cuddling up to each other.**

**The end**

**A/N Hope you enjoyed it :) Let me know what you think and if you review you can expect a choc-chip cookie :D hehe so please review so i can know :)**


End file.
